Noche entre hermanos
by Erelbrile
Summary: ¿Por qué Prusia siempre oculta todo? Una noche es lo que separa a ambos hermanos, una noche de palabras y gestos. Historia Familiar.


**Personajes: Prusia y Alemania**

Escribo sin afán de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes** - _AKA el pajarón dueño de un pajarito y el dueño de perros que se la pasa ladrando_-**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **Este fic está escrito con la idea que Prusia se encargaba de las relaciones diplomáticas y Alemania con las acciones militares. Una especie de headcanon mío.

* * *

><p><strong>Noche Entre<strong> **Hermanos**

.

.

.

Sacó del cajón de su velador una crema y la esparció por su rostro y por sus manos.

"_Cada vez mi piel se reseca más._" Pensó.

Devolvió la crema a su lugar. Sentado sobre su catre se quitó sus pesadas botas. Se levantó, se quitó los pantalones y guardó su ropa. A la luz de la lámpara repasó con la mirada su habitación por última vez esa noche. Su mano se deslizó por las paredes, por sobre la mesa de su escritorio. Una carta abierta reposaba sobre la madera barnizada.

Su hermano no sabía de aquella carta. Todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Se tiró sobre su cama mirando el techo y con los brazos en cruz, levemente doblados. Atrapó entre sus dedos las sábanas y las friccionó. La tela entre sus dedos, el sonido que producía: Gilbert cerró sus ojos y sintió aquella melopea. Que agradable le parecía. Su boca le pedía agua, pero no le importó, ya estaba acostumbrado y no interrumpiría ese momento por saciar su sed. Soltó las sábanas y tras un momento de indecisión, llevo su mano a su vientre.

Acarició su piel con la yema de sus dedos. Su otra mano se deslizó por su cuello, suavemente, intentando evocar el recuerdo de esas manos de niña con que ese chico lo confortaba, o el de esas manos de niño que pertenecían a una chica; a esas alturas ya no importaba.

Ambas manos recorrieron su torso por debajo de su camisa gris oscuro. Una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla y fue absorbida por el cubrecama, sin que su semblante serio se alterase.

-_Extrañaré esto._– dijo. Su voz se apagó rápidamente en la habitación. Se metió en la cama y, tomando un libro, se recostó para leer. Con el libro en la mano y nublado por pensamientos confusos, sentimientos de culpa y la idea que él sólo obedeció ordenes, se durmió.

Ludwig se asomó a la puerta. La lámpara del velador de su hermano estaba encendida y él se acerco a apagarla. Antes de hacerlo, miró a su hermano; los ojos cerrados, el cabello blanco producto del códice genético, la piel pálida de su raza, la cara blanca de un enfermo, las ojeras que se marcaban bajo sus ojos.

Le acarició el cabello y con el tacto Prusia despertó. Fingió continuar dormido mientras Alemania le quitaba de entre las manos el libro de cubiertas rojas. "_Mein Kampf"_

-_Así sólo tendrás pesadillas._– le susurró el rubio a la penumbra.

Colocó el libro sobre el velador y se arrodilló al lado de la cama para tomar la mano del hombre que lo crió con la mayor delicadeza que las grandes suyas se lo permitieron. La temperatura de esa mano alargada descendía año tras año desde que él tenía memoria; ahora el calor era casi imperceptible. Preuβen decía que sus manos siempre fueron frías, pero él recordaba que las manos que lo confortaban cuando era un niño eran cálidas.

Cada vez que intentaba hablar sobre su hermano con Feliciano, éste cambiaba el tema. Sin notarla al principio, ahora percibía la pena en que se sumían aquellos que, como Italia, ocultaban algo en las sonrisas.

Acarició esa mano y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Perdieron la guerra hacia ya un año y los Aliados todavía no decidían que hacer con ellos. Buscaba una respuesta, pero no conocía la pregunta.

Un enunciado fatal, una conclusión cuya forma vislumbraba borrosa, que conocía y no lograba asimilar. Modelada con sus manos antes de volverse a derramar.

Su hermano le permitió beber cerveza cuando su cuerpo era el de un chico de diecisiete años. Al principió no le gustó, pero saciaba su sed y en poco tiempo le tomó el gusto a la cerveza alemana.

Ludwig acercó esa mano a su rostro y apoyó su mejilla en ella. Olía a crema.

Su hermano invitaba a sus amigos a casa. A veces los acompañaba. Su hermano reía a carcajadas con España y Francia. Fue con Francis que probó el vino por primera vez.

Cuando los conoció, siendo un niño, Antonio dejó de sonreír. Gilbert lo miró con ojos amenazadores, España volvió a curvar sus labios y lo saludó. Pero de eso habían pasado varios decenios y no estaba seguro de su recuerdo. Empero, ¿por qué ese alegre guitarrita miraba el suelo cada vez que estaba en su presencia?

Con el corazón apretado, lentamente la pregunta tomó forma verbal. Apretó los ojos con fuerza. Feliciano, Antonio, François, Gilbert, ¿por qué? Arthur, de seguro lo callaste a propósito, y tú, Kiku, maravilloso don el tuyo de leer la atmósfera… ¿Querían evitarme el sufrimiento o querían que no tomase acciones para cambiar este resultado?

Bueno, ya era muy tarde. Más de cien años tarde.

-_Cuando Prusia muera, ¿vivirá mi hermano?_– preguntó en un susurro.

-_Sólo Dios lo sabe._– Le respondió Weillschmidt. Su hermano mayor le acarició el rostro, lo miró a los ojos. Azul contra rojo. El cielo libre de los humos de guerra contra el rojo de la sangre de esas batallas libradas por los siglos de los siglos. La evidencia de quien sería el futuro y quien el pasado.

+'+'+'+'+

Prusia despertó primero. La bombilla de la lámpara continuaba encendida. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a West y la apagó. Se vistió en silencio con su traje militar y se prendió cada una de sus condecoraciones, mas se quitó la cruz de hierro que colgó por tantos siglos de su cuello y la colocó sobre el libro. Tomó la carta del escritorio y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; era una citación de los aliados. Miró a su hermano por última vez recordando todas las palabras que intercambiaran la noche anterior.

-_Alemania del Oeste._– Articuló con sus labios sin emitir ningún sonido, a modo de bendición. Su habitación lucía igual que siempre. Dejó sus llaves de la casa junto al tintero de su escritorio.

"_No las necesitaré más._" Pensó con dignidad y un cierto vacío en el pecho.

Salió de su casa y silbando se dirigió a la cita acordada.

Era el veinticinco de febrero de mil novecientos cuarenta y siete.


End file.
